


your magic on my skin

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Vampire Barry meets Oliver's coven.





	your magic on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17. I wish I could have written more for this.

Barry has met Oliver’s coven before. They are a weird bunch – his sister, her boyfriend, his bodyguard and his not-girlfriend. Probably not-girlfriend.

On the one hand he’s curious about how they met, but on the other hand – he really doesn’t want to know. Because yeah, they are cute – but he first met Oliver when the man tried to exorcize him, so he’s not too keen on repeating that particular experience. Not that it would work – being a vampire does not equal being a demon, but it was still somehow painful. Being tied down by magic just sucks.

Barry knows he got lucky that night. Oliver caught him, but it seemed like more of an accident than anything all. The guy didn’t exactly come prepared, lacking any binding circles and even candles, but his binding  _ spells _ were something else. Barry is still not sure how he got his hands on this particular kind of magic, because literally no-one else he knows in Starling City has it. But by now he is starting to believe it has less to do with the magic tricks Oliver learned and more to do with Oliver himself.

Even when his coven members hit Barry with spells, none of them feel like Oliver’s. There is something different about them, something powerful. 

Before a magic spells’ effect takes over, there is always a second where you can feel the raw magic of a person, almost like a signature. Oliver’s signature feels like a fire licking up his spine. 

Thea and Roy both feel like a punch to the gut, making him lose his breath. (Barry has heard that magic couples sometimes share a magical signature and in a scientific way, he’s very curious about it, but in a personal way, he would prefer not to let their magic anywhere near them again.)   
John Diggle’s signature feels like he’s floating for a second, which is still one of the weirdest feelings he has ever experienced. Felicity feels like a bucket of water is being emptied above his head, the water running down his body.


End file.
